(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system managing uses of image processing services and usage fees therefor, and especially to a technique for improving users' convenience when an external device implements the services that are difficult for an image processing device to provide users.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, usage fees of image processing devices, such as MFP (Multi Functional Peripherals), having an image forming function, are charged for each use of service such as printing and copying. Alternatively, the usage fees are periodically charged each person or section which uses the service during a predetermined time period.
On the other hand, in the case of using functionally high grade services, such as searchable PDF (Potable Document Format), or special services such as mass rapid printing and high-definition printing, which are not available in an image processing device, utilization of an external device is requested to implement these services. In this case, users are asked to sign contracts with each service supplier and pay for usage fees respectively to each service supplier. It is extremely bothersome and inconvenient for the users.
As a conventional technology, for example, patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication NO. 11-96118) discloses a network device which consolidatedly manages charge information of a plurality of machines with multiple functions by utilizing a server. According to the conventional technology, even if the number of image processing devices changes, the network device can easily manage each user's charge information in the whole system. That is, the network device efficiently identifies the user who uses each image processing device and calculates the usage fee of each image processing device (paragraph 0091).
However, the technology disclosed in the document can not remove the above-mentioned bother of signing contracts with each service supplier or the inconvenience of paying the suppliers for usage fees respectively, because it does not relate to the service that are requested to an external device.
In addition, it is also inconvenient for users to pay usage fees for the services such as printing and copying that can be implemented by the internal image processing device itself, separately from the usage fees being paid to the suppliers. This inconvenience cannot be removed if the contracts and the usage fees for the services requested to external devices are consolidatedly managed.